Revenge of the Unpopular Characters
by iceprincessinfinity
Summary: When rarely-seen characters resent their place in the town, they form a secret society dedicated to fighting for equal rights of unpopular characters. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but I might own the personalities of a few.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. A story made especially for the characters that are "unpopular". I'm not saying that you never use them in your fanfictions, I'm just saying that we almost never see them on the show, or if they do they don't have very big parts. This is just a really short introduction to see how many people like this idea. If it has enough supporters, I'll start writing longer chapters, promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Luigi:** I see you have decided to join us on this most exciting of campaigns. Excellent choice, readers. By agreeing to be with our side, you may not tell anyone else of the plans discussed here. If you do, you shall be dealt with in due time.

**Chris Peterson: **Excuse me, but aren't I supposed to start? I'm the only adult here!

**Luigi:** You would be wise to keep quiet, Chris Peterson. I am smarter than you anyway.

**Halfy: **I'm an adult too, ha!

**Luigi and Chris:** You don't count, Halfy, you have no legs!

**Halfy:** Oh, yeah.

**Luigi: **As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted –

**Chris: **I wasn't being rude; I said "excuse me"!

**Luigi:** And now, you are being rude. I suppose it has come time for me to tell you what is going down here. All of us have been neglected in South Park except on a few occasions, and we are sick and tired of the treatment we are getting. We all believe that we deserve so much more than to be ignored. And so we have formed an organization against the townspeople, to fight for our rights as equal citizens of South Park! I believe an introduction is in order, if you are to fight alongside us. My name is Luigi, and this is not the first secret society that I have formed. This is why I am the leader, besides that I am, of course, much more awesome than everyone else here.

**Thomas: **I – SHIT FUCK! – don't feel like introducing myself – CRAP! – someone do it for me – DAMN FUCKER!

**Dog Poo: **That was Thomas, he's always shouting out random swear words because he has Tourette's. Don't worry too much about it, he's a really nice guy…he just doesn't like to talk much, since sometimes when he isn't talking he can refrain from swearing. Everyone around here calls me Dog Poo, which I find rather offensive but my parents call me that too so I'm not sure what my real name is. Maybe I'll think of one at some point.

**Halfy: **Ha ha, I'm Halfy!

**Chris: **We know, Halfy. Halfy doesn't have any legs, and he doesn't seem to talk too much either except to say random and pointless things. My name is Chris Peterson, and I probably wouldn't even be involved with something as shifty as this if I wasn't getting shot at daily by my neighbor Jimbo Kern!

**Luigi: **It has become dangerous for us to speak more at the present time. But soon, our plan will be revealed to you...until then, remember your promise to us.

* * *

**Author Introductions:**

**Luigi** is originally from the episode_ Tooth Fairy Tats 2000._ His name there is Loogie, but on the episode _Professor Chaos_ he is called Luigi. I decided to stick with Luigi as his name since my computer really doesn't like the name Loogie.

**Chris Peterson** is going to be such a fun character for me to write. "Chris Peterson!" bang bang bang "Damnit, missed again!" as seen on the episode _Chef Goes Nanners._ This made me laugh for so long that I just needed to include him in the story. I'm basically making up his personality, though…sorry about that.

**Halfy** is kind of an annoying character. I might kill him off later just because I don't like writing him. But he needed to be here, because he has like no part on the show and I feel bad for him.

**Thomas** is only like the most amazing character ever. But I hate writing for him, because I don't really like swearing and know no swear words or patterns aside from what I hear on South Park, and since I don't want to be repetitive I don't want to write his part. As you remember, he is originally from the episode _Le Petit Tourette_, so perhaps it's time to watch that episode again and copy down everything that is said. If I can do that, you'll find me writing in more lines. But he's going to be silent except when he actually is talking, because I don't want to take away from the quality of the story.

**Dog Poo** is boring, but like Halfy, I wanted him in the story because I felt bad for him. He's not really such a bad kid, though. Maybe I'll write in more of a sense of humor for him later on.

**I apologize if you wanted characters from the movie in this story, but I honestly haven't seen the movie yet – I'm saving it for my boring plane ride on July 17****th****. However, more characters will be entering the story, so maybe I'll bring in someone then. Until then, just enjoy the story for what it is, and if anyone has ideas please review!**


End file.
